


Bowdlerize

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [955]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A big shock awaits McGee at work that day. Can he prove who did it?





	Bowdlerize

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/12/2001 for the word [bowdlerize](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/12/12/bowdlerize).
> 
> bowdlerize  
> To remove or modify the parts (of a book, for example) considered offensive.  
> To modify, as by shortening, simplifying, or distorting in style or content.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #563 Prove.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bowdlerize

Staring in shock, McGee stopped in front of his desk. The horror that awaited him was too much to be believed. He couldn’t believe anyone would do this. 

His book, Deep Six, ruined. How could anyone bowdlerize his precious book? And to leave it there for him to find when he came into work?

McGee picked up the book deeply troubled and found a note on the inside cover. “It’s better this way.”

McGee flipped through the pages and noticed that all references to Tommy and Lisa’s relationship had been removed. His immediate thought was that Tony had done this, but he realized Ziva could have done it too. When Tony arrived, he confronted him with the book. “How could you?”

Tony’s face showed true surprise and McGee knew it wasn’t him. That left Ziva. McGee left the book on Ziva’s desk for when she arrived. He wanted to know what she thought of it.

Ziva picked up the book in confusion and flipped through the pages. “While I do not disagree with this sentiment, I do not understand why anyone would cut up a book like this.”

McGee stared between Ziva and Tony in confusion. “If it wasn’t you two, then who was it.”

Tony shrugged, but tilted his head towards Gibbs. “I doubt you’ll be able to prove who did it, Probie. They probably had help.”

Gibbs smirked. His message had been received. Tommy couldn’t be with Lisa because Tommy was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
